nasafandomcom-20200215-history
José M. Hernández
| birth_place = French Camp, California, United States | current_occupation = Businessman and politician | previous_occupation = Engineer | alma_mater = University of the Pacific University of California, Santa Barbara | rank = | space_time = 13 days, 20 hours, and 54 minutesAstronauts and Cosmonauts (sorted by "Time in Space"). Spacefacts.de. Retrieved on 2012-10-09. | selection = 2004, NASA Astronaut Group 19 | evas = 0 | eva_time = | mission = STS-128 | insignia = | retirement = | awards = | memorials = | url = }} José Moreno Hernández (born August 7, 1962), is an American engineer and a former NASA astronaut. Hernández was assigned to the crew of Space Shuttle mission STS-128. He also served as chief of the Materials and Processes branch of Johnson Space Center. Hernández previously developed equipment for full-field digital mammography at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory. Hernández left NASA in 2011. In October 2011, Hernández announced that, at the urging of President Barack Obama, he would run as a Democrat for California's newly redrawn 10th congressional district in the U.S. House of Representatives. In the national elections of 2012 he faced freshman incumbent Representative Jeff Denham in a race that was considered competitive.House Race Ratings, New York Times, accessed October 2012. Early life and education Hernández was born in French Camp, California, but calls Stockton, California, his hometown. His family is from La Piedad, Michoacán, with indigenous Purépecha roots.http://www.fresnobee.com/384/story/1610028.html Sala de Prensa | Presidencia de la República. Presidencia.gob.mx. Retrieved on 2012-10-09. In an August 25, 2009, conversation with President Felipe Calderón of Mexico, Hernández stated that as a child, he lived half the year in La Piedad and half in the United States. As a child, Hernández worked alongside his family and other farmworkers throughout the fields of California, harvesting crops and moving from one town to another. He attended many schools and didn't learn to speak English until he was 12.From farm fields to outer space » Standard-Times. Gosanangelo.com. Retrieved on 2012-10-09. José Hernández participated in Upward Bound during high school, a Federal TRIO program that prepares students for college. He graduated from Franklin High School in Stockton. While in college, he was involved in the Mathematics, Engineering, Science Achievement (MESA) program, an academic preparation program that provides support to students from educationally disadvantaged backgrounds so they can attain four-year degrees in science, technology, engineering or math (STEM) fields. He earned a B.S. in Electrical Engineering from the University of the Pacific in 1984. In 1986, Hernández earned an M.S. in electrical and computer engineering from the University of California, Santa Barbara. Engineering career Hernández worked from 1980 to 2004 at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory in Livermore, California. While there, Hernández, along with a commercial colleague, developed the first full-field digital mammography imaging system. This invention aids in the early detection of breast cancer. NASA career In 2001, Hernández joined the Johnson Space Center, in Houston, Texas. After three years and being turned down eleven times for astronaut training by NASA, Hernández was selected in May 2004. In February 2006 he completed Astronaut Candidate Training that included scientific and technical briefings, intensive instruction in Shuttle and International Space Station systems, physiological training, T-38 flight training, and water and wilderness survival training. On completing this initial training, Hernández was assigned to the Shuttle Branch to support Kennedy Space Center Operations in support of Shuttle launch and landing preparations. In May 2007, Hernández served as an aquanaut during the NEEMO 12 mission aboard the Aquarius underwater laboratory, living and working underwater for eleven days. Hernández worked various technical assignments until his selection on July 15, 2008, as a mission specialist on the STS-128 mission, which launched on August 28, 2009. While in orbit, Hernández became the first person to use the Spanish language in space while tweeting. http://www.fresnobee.com/640/story/1610041.html The STS-128 mission ended its 14-day journey on September 11, 2009, at Edwards Air Force Base, California, at 5:53 pm PST. Congressional campaign Hernández told the Stockton Record in the summer of 2009 that he would consider running against fellow Democrat Dennis Cardoza in his Stockton-based district.Hernandez weighs political arena. Recordnet.com (2009-07-19). Retrieved on 2012-10-09. Hernández announced at Pacific Union College on September 29, 2011, that at the urging of President Barack Obama he was considering a run for the U.S. House of Representatives and would announce his decision on October 11, 2011. He announced his candidacy as promised on October 11 via Twitter by linking to his campaign website. Hernández made his first public campaign appearance on January 14, 2012, at a Democratic Candidate Forum in Tracy at the Holiday Inn Express & Suites. In March 2012, Bell, McAndrews & Hiltachk, a law firm with links to the California Republican Party, sued in Sacramento County Superior Court to block Hernández from describing himself as an "astronaut/scientist/engineer" on the June ballot. The lawsuit stated that "astronaut is not a title one carries for life"; the election code requires the description be accurate for the previous calendar year.Michael Doyle, "Candidate challenged over 'astronaut' title", Fresno Bee, March 23, 2012. "Allowing a candidate to use the profession of 'astronaut' when he hasn't served in that profession recently is akin to allowing someone to use a title of 'sailor' when they no longer own or operate a ship," said Jennifer Kerns, a California Republican Party spokeswoman. On March 29, a Sacramento County Superior Court judge ruled that Hernández may be described as an astronaut on the June 5 primary ballot.Joe Garofoli, "Judge: Jose Hernandez can be 'astronaut' on ballot", San Francisco Chronicle, March 30, 2012. The payment of taxes were an issue for both Hernández and his opponent. Denham criticized Hernández for a tax lien of $10,813 imposed by the IRS in 2010 but only paid in 2012. In turn, Hernández attacked Denham for two tax liens imposed against his business in 2003.http://www.modbee.com/2012/10/02/2398715/denham-says-brother-ex-partner.html#storylink=cpy Endorsements Hernández has received the endorsement of Democracy for America, and was selected as one of the Dean Dozen they were supporting in 2012. In November 2012, Hernández lost to the incumbent, Congressman Jeff Denham, in the General Election for California's new 10th District. Hernández finished in the polls with 46% of the vote. Fundraising As of September 2012, most of Hernández's campaign funds came from outside his district and many donations came from left-wing political action committees and public employee unions. Speaking of his fundraising Hernández said, "there aren't any special interest groups that are going to come back and say I have to vote for something. I don't believe they're going to influence me in making decisions on what's best for my district." Hernández said that he does not think organizations like teachers unions to be special interest groups. Political views Immigration Hernández does not favor a guest worker program or a secure ID program. Taxes Hernández supports California's Proposition 30, a ballot measure proposed by Gov. Jerry Brown to increase income taxes on those earning more than $250,000 and raise the sales tax rate by a quarter-cent for everyone. To balance the federal budget, Hernández says there needs to be a combination of tax increases and budget cuts. Personal life Hernández is married and has five children. For several years, his wife, Adela, ran a Mexican restaurant just outside the Johnson Space Center gates, called Tierra Luna Grill, which is Spanish for Earth Moon Grill. In 2014, Hernández joined the Board of Directors for the nonprofit humanitarian space agency, SpaceUnited. Awards and honors Hernández has earned or been awarded: * Graduate Engineering Minority Fellow (GEM) (1985) * Hispanic Engineer National Achievement Award, “Outstanding Technical Contribution” (1995) * Society of Mexican American Engineers and Scientists (MAES) “Medalla de Oro” recipient for professional and community contributions (1999) * U.S. Department of Energy “Outstanding Performance Commendation” (2000) * NASA Service Awards (2002, 2003) * Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory “Outstanding Engineer Award” (2001) * Upward Bound National TRIO Achiever Award (2001) * Eta Kappa Nu Electrical Engineering Honor Society member and awarded an honorary Doctor of Laws degree from University of California at Santa Barbara (2006). * José Hernández Middle School, in San Jose, California, is named after him * University of California, Santa Barbara 2015 Distinguished Alumnus * United States Hispanic Leadership Institute, 2016 National Hispanic Hero Award See also * List of Hispanic astronauts * United States House of Representatives elections in California, 2012 * United States House of Representatives elections, 2012 References External links * * Campaign website * Jose Hernandez Reaching For The Stars! Foundation * NASA biography of Hernández * Spacefacts biography of José Hernández Category:1962 births Category:American astronauts Category:American electrical engineers Category:American people of Purépecha descent Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:Aquanauts Category:American astronaut-politicians Category:California Democrats Category:Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory staff Category:Living people Category:People from Stockton, California Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:University of the Pacific (United States) alumni Category:NASA civilian astronauts